Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation computed tomography apparatus (radiation CT apparatus) and a method of controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
As an X-ray imaging apparatus for a breast cancer, a mammography apparatus is normally used. However, the sensitivity and specificity of a mammogram are known to be low for a dense breast (a breast with many mammary glands) because a morbid portion and a mammary structure overlap. As technologies for compensating for the disadvantage of the mammogram, tomosynthesis and a CBCT apparatus dedicated for breast have received attention.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-538668 (to be referred to as literature 1 hereinafter) discloses a multimode system that captures a breast of an object in one or more modes out of a CT mode, a narrow-angle tomosynthesis mode, a wide-angle tomosynthesis mode, and a mammography mode using a single apparatus.
Configuring a breast CBCT inspection in a standing position is advantageous from the viewpoint of a burden on an object or throughput, as disclosed in literature 1.
When performing CT imaging of a breast, the imaging technician needs to touch most of the breast to adjust the position of the breast. In literature 1, no consideration is given at all to the imaging technician's access to a breast inserted into a gantry (shield).